Deployment of an enterprise-class computing system, such as an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) or Customer Relationship Management (CRM) systems, can be a lengthy and expensive process. To try (i.e., trial) such systems when contemplating a purchase, the time and cost involved in creating and configuring a test instance are often prohibitive. Similar confounds also exist when an entity already using such a system is contemplating a system add-on.